Come See About Me
Come See About Me by The Supremes will be featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It will be performed by Quinn with Santana and Brittany. Lyrics Quinn: Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh I've been cryin' (Santana & Brittany: Ooh ooh) 'Cause I'm lonely (Santana & Brittany: For you) Smiles have all turned (Santana & Brittany: To tears) But tears won't wash away the fears (Santana & Brittany: Ooh ooh) That you're never ever gonna return (Santana & Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) To ease the fire that within me burns (Santana & Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn: It keeps me Quinn with Santana and Brittany: Crying baby for you Quinn: Keeps me Quinn with Santana and Brittany: Sighin' baby for you Quinn: So won't you hurry? Come on boy, see about me (Santana & Brittany: Come see about me) See about you baby (Santana & Brittany: Come see about me) I've given up my friends just (Santana & Brittany: For you) Quinn: My friends are gone and you Quinn with Santana and Brittany: Have too Quinn: No peace shall I find (Santana & Brittany: Ooh ooh) Until you come back and be mine (Santana & Brittany: Ooh ooh) No matter what you do or say (Santana & Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) I'm gonna love you anyway (Santana & Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn: Keep on Quinn with Santana and Brittany: Crying baby for you Quinn: I'm gonna keep Quinn with Santana and Brittany: Sighin' baby for you Quinn: So come on, hurry Come on and see about me (Santana & Brittany: Come see about me) See about you baby (Santana & Brittany: Come see about me) Sometime's up (Santana & Brittany: Up, ooh ooh) Sometime's down (Santana & Brittany: Down, ooh ooh) My life's so uncertain (Santana & Brittany: Ooh ooh) With you not around (Santana & Brittany: Ooh ooh) From my arms you may be out of reach (Santana & Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) But my heart says you're here to keep (Santana & Brittany: Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn: Keeps me Quinn with Santana and Brittany: Crying baby for you Quinn: Keep on, keep on Quinn with Santana and Brittany: Crying baby for you Quinn: So won't you hurry Come on boy and see about me (Santana & Brittany: Come see about me) See about you baby (Santana & Brittany: Come see about me) You know I'm so lonely (Santana & Brittany: Come see about me) I love you only (Santana & Brittany: Come see about me) Brittany: See about me (Santana & Quinn: Come see about me) Quinn: See about your baby (Santana & Brittany: Come see about me) Santana: Know I'm so lonely (Brittany & Quinn: Come see about me) Quinn: I love you only (Santana & Brittany: Come see about me) Come see about me, ooh Trivia *The position of the choreography is similar to I Say a Little Prayer. *The second time that Quinn sings a solo with Brittana doing back-up. Video Navigational Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs